Koppa Tengu
Koppa Tengu are a variety of demons in the series that originates from Japanese lore. History In Japanese mythology, those who became Tengu and had ignorant or cruel hearts would become ko-tengu (small tengu) and those that were knowledgeable would become dai-tengu (big tengu). The koppa-tengu or "leaf Tengu" are among the smallest of the kotengu family, possessing very little spiritual energy. It is sometimes said wolves that live an exceptionally long life will become koppa-tengu and later will change into a form closer to a Karasu Tengu. The koppa-tengu often act as retainers and messengers to larger tengu, especially the Tengu King: Sojobo. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Yoma Race *Persona 5: Temperance Arcana **Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Yoma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Koppa can evolve into Karasu by leveling up, and Karasu into Kurama. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Koppa-Tengu can be contracted in Shibuya's Celu Tower bronze instance and Ichigaya Camp's bronze instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The terminal guardian in Ueno summons two Koppa Tengu and a Karasu Tengu when Flynn and company attempt to enter the Terminal and stumble right into the Domain that has been set up. The Koppa Tengu will act as support for the Karasu Tengu. Koppa Tengu will later appear as a regular enemy in the western areas of Shinjuku. He can teach Flynn the Zanma, Sukukaja and Bad Company skills through his Demon Whisper. Koppa Tengu can evolve into Karasu Tengu upon reaching level 22. Together, Koppa Tengu and Karasu Tengu are used in a special fusion in order to summon Kurama Tengu. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Koppa Tengu can be found within Kanda-no-yashiro. He can teach the Sukukaja, Zanma and Bad Company skills through his Demon Whisper. Koppa Tengu benefits from learning Force and support skills. Koppa Tengu will evolve into Karasu Tengu at level 20 provided that Nanashi is able to control it. ''Persona 5'' Koppa Tengu is the second Persona of the Temperance Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Madarame's Palace and the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Foolish Monk." It is the second of four Personas to learn the Snap skill and the second of two Personas that learn the Growth 1 skill. Koppa Tengu is the first Persona to learn the Taunt, Rage Boost and Wage War skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Koppa Tengu yields a Growth 1 skill card. Four Koppa Tengus and an Ippon-Datara serve as the boss when Yusuke awakens his Persona. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Compulsory Battle (Assembly of Nihilo)= *Fought alongside Incubus. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal = |-| Password= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Null |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Zanma\Innate Sukukaja\Innate Bad Company\19 |Evolveinto= Karasu Tengu |Evolveintolevel= 22 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Brute Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas